Hands Down
by pyrrhic pixie
Summary: Fire meets ice when two opposing forces are forced to go on a single date. Who knew it would be the one they'd always remember, hands down? I'M BACK!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once. If it looks familiar, it isn't mine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Help! Oh my god, help!" Hermione heard the plea from where she was perched on the tall, white chair. She quickly located the source of the cries. A young girl was standing by the edge of the ten-foot section, in tears, pointing at the water. A small head bobbed up and down, little chubby hands splashing the clear water everywhere. Slowly, the small boy began to sink to the bottom.  
  
Hermione rushed down and dove in gracefully, swimming over to the toddler's unmoving body. She grasped him firmly and swam to the surface and dragged him out onto the pool deck.  
  
A fairly large crowd had grown, and everyone was standing around the boy and the gorgeous lifeguard. She knelt down and lowered her ear to his chest. She heard his breathing, slow and strained. She commenced mouth-to- mouth resuscitation. After several moments, he sputtered and coughed.  
  
The boy's mother rushed over. Her long, silvery blonde hair was pulled back, several stray pieces hanging over her worrisome eyes. "Oh, baby! Are you alright?"  
  
The small child reached up and hugged his mother tightly. The woman looked to Hermione gratefully. "Oh, how on earth can I ever thank you?" she asked.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly. "I'm just glad he's OK."  
  
"Jimmy?" A deep voice rang throughout the area. "Jimmy?"  
  
A tall young man came rushing over. "Holy. is he OK, Mom?" he asked, seeing his younger brother.  
  
The woman nodded. "Yes, thanks to her," she said, indicating Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up and gaped. "Malfoy?"  
  
-=-=-  
  
"Hermione Granger is presented with this award for saving the life of four- year-old James Malfoy, who had fallen into the pool and had been drowning. If it wasn't for her, his life would be lost." Joanne Morgen handed the silver plaque to Hermione. As the manager of the pool, she had issued this award to the young girl at the request of Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
Hermione stood and smiled. "I really don't need this plaque. Just knowing that I was able to help someone was enough, and I know that I'll never forget today. But thank you." Everyone applauded, save for one seventeen- year-old boy in the back.  
  
He sneered angrily. Of all the people to save his little brother, it had to be Granger. The Mudblood. The know-it-all Gryffindor bitch. He knew that his mother, Narcissa, wouldn't let this go. ever. Hermione would be invited to every family get together, and would be at their house all the time. Narcissa was like that.  
  
He groaned inaudibly. It would be a long summer.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Pansy smiled at her friend. "Good job," she congratulated her.  
  
Hermione smiled in return. "Thanks."  
  
If you had attended Hogwarts, you would be shocked to see the two girls together, getting along. They had always despised each other, due to house rivalries. But then Hermione had moved into the manor next door to Pansy, and the girls had gotten to know one another, and were the best of friends.  
  
"I didn't know Malfoy had a brother!" Hermione said. She had been shocked to hear that the little toddler she had saved was a Malfoy.  
  
"Draco? Yeah, and a sister. She." Pansy's face became solemn.  
  
"She what?" Hermione asked, urging her friend to continue.  
  
"Well, her name was Rhiannon. She died a few years ago, when Voldemort was defeated. She was the one that blocked the avada curse. The one that was supposed to hit."  
  
"Harry," Hermione breathed. So Rhiannon had saved Harry's life. She had led to the victory of the light side. She had chosen a path so different from her father.  
  
Pansy nodded sadly. "Rhiannon was a good soul. She knew the effect that Lucius was having over Draco, and would do anything to stop it. Including sacrificing her life." Her beautiful green eyes welled up with tears. "I miss her so much," she whispered, her voice wobbly.  
  
Hermione pulled her friend to her, hugging her tightly. Though she had not known Rhiannon, she too felt the sorrow that Pansy felt. The two girls stood in an embrace, crying softly. "I wish I could have known her," Hermione whispered, and the words were true. Knowing Rhiannon would be like a blessing.  
  
"I wish you could've, too."  
  
-=-=-  
  
"You're kidding." Draco stared at his mother in shock.  
  
"Why would I be kidding, Draco?" Narcissa asked as she wrote out the last invitation. When her son didn't reply, she sighed and looked up. "She saved Jimmy's life, Draco. You owe her this much."  
  
Draco sighed. He couldn't deny that - Granger had rescued his little brother. "But still, Mother. This is unreasonable!"  
  
"How is at unreasonable to invite the girl to a party? It's the annual Malfoy ball, and it won't be only her! Her parents will be coming, as well! I'm not asking you to be near her at all. I'm simply inviting her!"  
  
Draco sighed again. "Fine, Mother. Fine."  
  
As he shut the oak door behind him, Narcissa shook her head. "I just don't understand him sometimes," she muttered to herself as she put the invitation into its envelope.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Hermione stared at the letter. "Wow! I can't believe this!" She looked up at Pansy, who was on her bed, reading Bewitched, their favorite magazine.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Malfoys actually invited me to their annual ball!"  
  
"Oh, thank God!" Pansy exclaimed. "I'm going, too, and I won't be completely bored, for a change!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Narcissa and Jimmy seem so sweet. I wonder how such a kind woman gave birth to a thing like Draco."  
  
"I know, but Draco isn't so bad, if you get to know him."  
  
Hermione scrunched her face up. "You mean, if you're Pureblooded and in Slytherin."  
  
Pansy laughed. "That, too." After a moment, she looked up again. "Hermione," she said seriously.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"The ball. It's on Saturday, right?" Hermione nodded, confused.  
  
"It's Thursday." She looked at Hermione expectantly. After another moment, realization dawned on Hermione.  
  
"Jesus Christ! It's Thursday! We don't have dresses!"  
  
Pansy playfully whacked Hermione upside the head. "No shit, Sherlock! Now, let's go!"  
  
The two friends hopped into Hermione's Jaguar convertible and sped off to the local mall.  
  
Hermione wasn't the kind of girl many perceived her to be. Even Ron and Harry didn't know her that well. Pansy was the only one who really knew Hermione. Though her hair had lightened considerably, due to the sun and Beach Blonde, by John Freida, and was now more of a blonde color. Her once- bushy mane now fell past her shoulders in soft curls, and she had died strips of it maroon-pink and orange (A/N: that girl in The Hot Chick).  
  
She mostly wore baggy jeans, plain Tees, and her black low top Converse All Stars. She was gorgeous, but she didn't know it.  
  
Naturally, no one at Hogwarts knew of the girl's beauty. When they had first met her in their first year, she had been a book worm, and that first impression had stuck with her. No one would guess that she was actually an avid soccer and Quidditch player, and that though she did enjoy reading, it was really only fiction novels. Sure, she was smart, but that didn't make her some sort of inhuman thing. She loved punk/rock music, like A.F.I., Brand New, Dashboard Confessional, Three Days Grace, and Saves the Day. She also liked older songs, like Hazy Shade of Winter, by the Go-Go's. She wasn't at all what Hogwarts thought she was.  
  
She had been trying to tell her friends that she wasn't just "Bookworm Granger," but they didn't seem to want to listen. This upset her, but she had made it her goal for her last year at Hogwarts to prove to everyone that she wasn't just "Know It All Hermione." She was a person, not just a walking dictionary.  
  
The girls ran into the mall, where they raced over to their favorite stores, DEB, Hot Topic, Pacific Sunwear, Gadzooks, and Candies. After several hours, they still hadn't found their dresses, but had managed to spend a whopping $350 each. But they had the money, and it was not a problem.  
  
As they were leaving the mall, unhappy with their failure, Hermione stopped. "Hey, look over there - it's a new store!"  
  
Pansy looked to where Hermione was pointing. A small store called "Daisy Pushers" was squeezed in between Rave and H&M, leaving it almost completely unnoticeable. The girls decided to go in, just to see what they had.  
  
When they walked into "Daisy Pushers," they knew they had struck gold. There were dresses galore! And, surprisingly, they weren't all glitzy, prom-queen style dresses. Dresses of darker, "rocker" style were everywhere, and both girls loved everything.  
  
Pansy found her dress quickly. It was a deep green, with silver accents. It was a halter dress, and the entire back was bare. It fell to her mad- thigh, making her body even more beautiful than before, if that was possible.  
  
Hermione, however, was having a much harder time finding a dress. She tried on at least ten, but none of them were "The One." As she scanned the back wall, she sighed. Nothing. As she walked over to the counter to meet Pansy, a woman who worked there stopped her.  
  
"I believe that I have what you're looking for, darling," she said happily. She led Hermione to the storage room, where she rummaged around. After a moment, she came out, a dress folded over her arm. Hermione gasped when she saw it. "This is it!" she raved. "This is my dress!"  
  
Hermione gleefully took the dress after thanking the woman and hurried off to the dressing room. When she was changed, she looked in the mirror, pleased with her reflection.  
  
The ebony dress fit her body well. It had long, bell sleeves with dark crimson accents. The bottom portion of the dress was covered with black lace, and it fell to her feet. The neckline was considerably low, and it showed cleavage, which was not something Hermione would usually go for. But the dress was perfect.  
  
She bought her gown and a pair of black shoes. The heel was about 2 ½ inches high, with diamond-studded straps. They laced up her legs, and tied in the back of her calves.  
  
She and Pansy drove back to Pansy's manor, where they spent the night, talking about boys and school and the ball. "I really can't wait!" Pansy raved. "Do you think Blane will like my dress?" Blane was a fellow Slytherin, who, like Pansy, was very kind. He was friends with Hermione and Pansy, and was oblivious to the fact that Pansy was head over heels in love with him. Pansy hoped that he would see her and realize that he loved her, too.  
  
Hermione smiled and said reassuringly, "I'm sure he'll love it, Pans. Don't worry." She smirked mischievously. "What I'm looking forward to the most is the look on Draco's face when he sees me. I must say, I think that he'll be shocked that 'Mudblood Granger' actually is a girl."  
  
Pansy laughed along with her friend. "Believe me, he'll regret making fun of you for so long. He knows he doesn't have a chance with you. I think that's what gets to him. You're like the ultimate prize."  
  
Hermione made a face. "Yeah, I guess. Thankfully, he doesn't want to 'get with me,' so it all works out just fine."  
  
Pansy smiled. She could imagine the look on Draco's face.  
  
-=-=-  
  
"You'll be surprised," Pansy said into the phone.  
  
"Why the hell would I be surprised to see Granger at my manor?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Just believe me. You won't be expecting what you're going to see tonight."  
  
"OK, Pans.whatever you say," Draco said skeptically before hanging up. Granger looking good. For Christ's sake, the girl was practically a man.  
  
A few hours later, Draco adjusted his tux. "I can't believe Granger is coming. Why did she have to be a God damned lifeguard? She'll look horrible, anyway. She'll probably be in a tux, too!" He laughing cynically, imagining Granger offering Pansy a corsage.  
  
He had no idea just how wrong he was.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Hermione stared at her reflection. It had taken hours, but she had done it. She was ready for the ball.  
  
She had changed the streaks in her hair to dark and crimson, to match her dress. Her well shaped, short nails were black as well.  
  
She had applied her Cover Girl "Kohl" eyeliner, giving her large, hazel- green eyes a smoky look. Along with this, she put some sheer iridescent liquid makeup along her brow and cheek bones to accentuate her beautiful features. Her juicy lips were a kissable, sheer pink. She looked gorgeous.  
  
As she entered the parlor of the Malfoy manor, she quickly found Pansy, and they complimented each other. Pansy really did look beautiful.  
  
Pansy had gasped when she saw Hermione's tattoo. It was tiny, on the small of her back. It was a small pixie (A/N: like in that Anchor Blue magazine ad), and was pretty. Hermione smiled, and the two girls entered the ballroom.  
  
Draco Malfoy, who had been standing in the corner, bored, looked up as he heard the door open. For the first time in his life, he was willing to admit that he was wrong.  
  
Pansy was right.he was totally and utterly shocked. 


	2. Chapter 2

- Last time on Hands Down -  
  
As she entered the parlor of the Malfoy manor, she quickly found Pansy, and they complimented each other. Pansy really did look beautiful.  
  
Pansy had gasped when she saw Hermione's tattoo. It was tiny, on the small of her back. It was a small pixie (A/N: like in that Anchor Blue magazine ad), and was pretty. Hermione smiled, and the two girls entered the ballroom.  
  
Draco Malfoy, who had been standing in the corner, bored, looked up as he heard the door open. For the first time in his life, he was willing to admit that he was wrong.  
  
Pansy was right.he was totally and utterly shocked.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Several Hogwarts students (all Slytherins, naturally) were also at the ball. Not one of them was able to recognize Hermione. "Who is that?" "She is hot!" "Shit, she's gorgeous!" Pansy smirked. Serves them right, she thought. She really didn't enjoy being in Slytherin. She would prefer being a Gryffindor, but she never voiced this, at least, not to anyone other than Hermione.  
  
Hermione, likewise, had admitted that sometimes she was sick of being a Gryffindor. "They're all so big headed about their courage. They're so convinced that they're the best at everything they do, and they don't stop to think." She had conveyed that she sometimes wished she could be in Slytherin. Not only to get away from the foolhardy Gryffindors, but also to escape from all of the teasing the Slytherins put her through for her heritage.  
  
Hermione walked through the room, trying not to feel completely self conscious. As she served herself, a voice from right behind her caused her hand to stop in midair.  
  
"Looks like Granger has made a few changes."  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione greeted him coldly without turning around.  
  
"Ah, the wonderful Miss Granger, savior of James Malfoy. Tell me, how is that plaque doing?"  
  
"Perfectly well, Malfoy." As he started to insult her, Hermione cut him off. "Call me silly, but I know that if someone had saved my little brother's life, I would be more than grateful. But then, I guess you have the right to be angry. I shouldn't have tarnished his perfect, Pureblood skin." She sighed in fake disappointment. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Malfoy glared at her. "Don't talk about my brother like that! He's not just some Pureblood scum or something!"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know he's not. But his older brother sure as hell is." She walked away, her punch glass in hand.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Narcissa approached Draco with a smile. "So? How's it going?"  
  
"I spoke to her."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I wish she hadn't come."  
  
"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed. She was appalled at her son's rude behavior. "Why must you be so cruel to her?"  
  
"She's a stupid know-it-all, Mother! I can't stand her! She's made the past six years of my life hell by constantly beating me at every academic thing at school!"  
  
Narcissa shook her head. "Draco, I'm sure that Hermione has big plans for herself. Perhaps these grades are a requirement for what she wants to do."  
  
"It's not that, Mother. Everyone knows that Granger wants to be a mediwitch. And you're grades don't need to be that high."  
  
"Then maybe there's another reason. You know nothing about the girl, Draco! You're jumping to conclusions."  
  
"I don't want to know anything about her! She's a hopeless bitch!"  
  
Narcissa sighed. "Don't take away anyone's hope, Draco. It might be all they have."  
  
-=-=-  
  
Pansy grinned as her friend bounded up to her, her dress flowing behind her.  
  
"Cheerful?"  
  
"Very. I just encountered Malfoy. It was quite enlightening." Hermione told Pansy of their conversation.  
  
"Oh, snap!" Pansy laughed.  
  
In all honestly, both girls were very bored. There really was nothing to do. They decided to, with Narcissa's permission, of course, go up to the "guest room" upstairs. To their surprise, they weren't the only ones with that idea.  
  
In the room, about six other Slytherins (all boys) were lounging on sofas, on the bed, on the floor. They were sprawled about, bored senseless. They all looked up, and were delighted to see the "hot girl" in the doorway.  
  
One sprang up and greeted her with a "charming" smile. "Hey, I'm Jason. Who're you?"  
  
Hermione gave him a sickeningly sweet smile in return. "Know-It-All Mudblood. Also known as Hermione Granger."  
  
All the Slytherins, save for one, gasped.  
  
A slow, loud clap from the back of the room drew everyone's attention in that direction. Draco Malfoy was lounging in an armchair, clapping. He stood slowly and walked towards Hermione. "Bravo, bravo. Let's here it for the Mudblood. Aren't you just special in your pretty little dress?"  
  
Hermione looked him straight in the eyes and said in a strong voice, "From the way you were staring at me in the ballroom, yeah, I'd say I look pretty damn good."  
  
If Draco had expected a reply, it wasn't that. She had seen him? That wasn't good.  
  
Pansy laughed. "Oh, I think Ickle-Drakie is in love."  
  
Hermione laughed along with her friend. "Aw, don't feel bad, Malfoy. You wouldn't want to be near me, anyway, would you? I'm just a filthy Mudblood after all. Isn't that right?"  
  
Draco smirked. "For once, Granger, you're right. You're worth less than the dirt on my shoe."  
  
"You have dirt on your shoes?" Hermione scoffed sarcastically. "And I thought you were perfect."  
  
Draco's face blushed slightly at his mistake. "Shut your mouth, Granger. No one asked for your opinion," he hissed, similar to how he had in their second year on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"And your point?" Hermione said simply before sitting down on a green sofa.  
  
Draco resumed his seat in his armchair, and both sat with their arms folded.  
  
The rest of the group sat down as well. The silence hung in the air. Finally, Pansy broke it.  
  
"I have a proposal to make," she said loudly, causing several to jump.  
  
"What?" Hermione was intrigued.  
  
"I say that you and Draco go on a date."  
  
"What?" "Have you gone mad?" Both Hermione and Draco jumped up in protest.  
  
Pansy smiled. "If you do it, I'll give you both 500 galleons." That shut them up.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. "Why?"  
  
They looked up to Hermione. "Why should we go on a date? What's in it for you?"  
  
"I just want to see what would happen. Just for kicks. If you do it, I lose 1,000 galleons. If you don't, nothing happens." Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not saying I'll enjoy it."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yeah, me too."  
  
After both shook hands with Pansy to seal the deal, she said in a sugary- sweet voice, "Oh, and did I mention that I get to decide what you do on your date?"  
  
She smirked as her friends' faces became red, too angry to speak.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Blue Rain1 - Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this one, too. O_o  
  
HPFanatics311 - Here's the update.hope you like it.  
  
rhiannan24 - Yeah, I tried to make the plot interesting, you know, something I haven't really seen. And I know it's by the Bangles, but I have the remake of it by the Go-Gos on my computer, and that's the one I listen to.  
  
Cand1b0x - Yep, all American. And believe me, I know that wizards don't do all of this Muggle stuff, but it's just how I imagined them out of Hogwarts, you know, Hermione being Muggle-born and all.  
  
Serpent de feu - I'm glad you like it. I'm actually unsure if this is going to be a Post-Hogwarts story, or one that takes place during the summer of sixth year (leading into 7th year). And I just don't like how just plain brown eyes sounds.in almost every story, it's "her chocolate eyes," and that just irks me. So let's just assume that her eyes are green- brown (which I believe I referred to them as. If I'm wrong, sorry). And I changed the settings (I think).lol. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
LinkinParkGirl - Shizamanellie! I cannot believe I forgot Linkin Park. They're one of my favorite bands. God, I'm stupid sometimes. I was just thinking about the plot and trying to think of all the bands I like (I left out a bunch.more than Linkin Park). But thanks for bringing that to my attention.my apologies. *Blushes*  
  
CrystallineLily - Thanks.glad you like it so far. Enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
Apollonia2 - Yep, you're right. But be forewarned.it may take a while. I'm not into "they had sex" in the third chapter. It's just too unrealistic.  
  
-=-=-  
  
A/N: I'm so glad you guys liked Chapter 1 so much! Chapter 3 will be up soon.I'm working on it now. I'm also working on my other story, Unanswered Prayers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long! I've been working on some stories for fictionpress.com, so if you guys want to check any of them out.I also have another story for fanfiction.net in the works, and it's my first non- Draco/Hermione piece, so go easy on me.  
  
-=-=-  
  
-Last time on Hands Down-  
  
"I say that you and Draco go on a date."  
  
"What?" "Have you gone mad?" Both Hermione and Draco jumped up in protest.  
  
Pansy smiled. "If you do it, I'll give you both 500 galleons." That shut them up.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. "Why?"  
  
They looked up to Hermione. "Why should we go on a date? What's in it for you?"  
  
"I just want to see what would happen. Just for kicks. If you do it, I lose 1,000 galleons. If you don't, nothing happens." Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not saying I'll enjoy it."  
  
Draco nodded. "Yeah, me too."  
  
After both shook hands with Pansy to seal the deal, she said in a sugary- sweet voice, "Oh, and did I mention that I get to decide what you do on your date?"  
  
She smirked as her friends' faces became red, too angry to speak.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Hermione and Draco sat uncomfortably in the cushioned chairs at La Bella Nota. Both were angered that they had agreed to Pansy's bet, and were trying to remind themselves of the reward - 500 galleons. Even Draco had to admit that it was a sizable sum of money, one that even he couldn't refuse.  
  
Their waiter returned with their meals - lasagna for Draco and spaghetti for Hermione. They began to eat in silence, trying to ignore each other's presence.  
  
Draco had to admit that Hermione looked stunning, similar to as she had at the Malfoy Ball. This time, her dress was strapless and reached only to her mid thighs, provoking more than a few nastier thoughts to wander into his mind.  
  
It was likewise with Hermione (with the exception of the dress and the thoughts). Draco looked quite handsome in khaki pants and a white polo shirt. He had a crisp, clean look to him, and was wearing cologne that smelled wonderfully, and, unlike many men, did not overuse it. He smelled like heaven, in a sense.  
  
Hermione looked up from her half-eaten meal and sighed heavily. "That's enough," she said exasperatedly.  
  
"What's enough?" Hermione sighed again.  
  
"This." Draco looked at her intently.  
  
"Meaning.?" Hermione leaned forward slightly.  
  
"We can't keep doing this. Ignoring each other. It doesn't qualify as a date.even I know that. And Pansy will be able to tell if this was a date, believe me." Draco signed resignedly.  
  
"I hate to say it, but you're right." Hermione held back a triumphant grin. She knew that rubbing Draco's admittance in his face was not the way to go about doing this.  
  
"I say that we ditch this place and get a pizza." Draco laughed.  
  
"Once again, you're right. I suppose it's on me." Hermione laughed bitterly.  
  
"Yes, because you have no money to spare. Please, Draco, we all know that you have more than enough cash to give twenty third-world countries enough food to last a life time." Draco shook his head in feigned sadness.  
  
"Yes, I know. Sad, but true." Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, and after a moment finally spoke again.  
  
"You know, it's actually quite nice to have a civilized conversation with you, Malfoy." He smiled.  
  
"Tonight, it's Draco." Hermione smiled back.  
  
"OK, Draco." Draco stood and helped her out of her seat.  
  
"Then let's get going. Hermione."  
  
-=-=-  
  
Had you attended Hogwarts and had been looking in at Draco and Hermione, you might have died of shock. It was ten o'clock P.M., and the two were snuggled warmly under a thick blanket, on Hermione's couch, watching Armageddon (at her request).  
  
It was the scene when Bruce Willis is talking to his daughter, and Hermione's eye makeup was running in streams down her face. She sniffed, and grabbed yet another tissue. She blew her nose, and tossed it in the already large pile that had formed beside the couch.  
  
In a few minutes, the movie was over, and Hermione had successfully managed to wipe most of her eye makeup off of her face.  
  
"I don't care how many times I've seen that movie - I will never not cry at that part." Draco looked down at Hermione as she said this and nodded. Even his eyes had misted over a bit.  
  
"So.what now?" Hermione thought for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Any ideas?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"None whatsoever." Both lapsed into silence, and it wasn't for about ten minutes until Draco spoke again. "Twister."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Twister." Hermione looked at Draco as if he had gone daft.  
  
"As in Twister, 'The Hot Spot!', Twister?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, as in Twister with that horribly corny commercial." Hermione laughed and shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
She bewitched the spinner to spin by itself, and the game commenced.  
  
*Thirty minutes later.*  
  
Hermione groaned as she struggled to move her left hand to a blue spot, going under Draco's right foot. He had found that perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to suggest the game, for Hermione was a fairly aggressive player.  
  
"Right hand yellow!" Hermione sighed as she lifted her hand from red and slid it over to a yellow spot. She had been in a very uncomfortably position from the start, and was not having the time of her life. However, she was amused to see how Draco struggled to keep up with her.  
  
Draco gasped and let himself drop heavily, sighing in relief as he spread himself out on the Twister mat. Hermione jumped up in triumph, holding her hands above her head. After a few seconds of fame, she joined Draco on the floor, relaxing her worn muscles.  
  
"That was horrid." Draco nodded in agreement, too exhausted to speak. After a moment, he regained his breath.  
  
"That was craziness. Sheer insanity." Hermione chuckled softly.  
  
"You're just pissed off because I beat you." Draco joined her laughter.  
  
"You could say that." Hermione sighed a sigh of relief and spread her arms and legs out. She was glad to see that Draco had rolled over and was packing up the game.  
  
"This was fun." Draco looked up.  
  
"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" Hermione smiled warmly at the man in front of her.  
  
"You know, a person could really get used to you." Draco smiled in return.  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
No one moved for a moment. They were sitting on the floor across from each other, motionless. Hermione turned her head to look Draco in the eyes. She was surprised by what she saw. No icy blue.no stone, unreadable gray. They were a warm silvery-blue, showing all his emotions - his happiness.  
  
And she leaned forward, gently touching her soft lips to his. She pulled back as suddenly as she had leaned forward, and cast her eyes downward. "Sorry." After a moment of silence, she looked up again. "I lied."  
  
"What?" Hermione looked Draco in the eyes again.  
  
"I lied. I'm not sorry."  
  
And she met his lips hungrily with hers. And before he knew what he was doing, he was returning the kiss, caressing her lips with his. She tasted of strawberries - she tasted delicious.  
  
Her hand snaked behind his neck and found its way into his soft blond hair. As his tongue met hers, she dug her fingernails into his scalp, and he moaned softly in ecstasy.  
  
His hand found her waist, and pulled her on top of him. He ran his fingers through her gorgeous hair as their tongues danced wildly.  
  
Her soft hand fell upon his face, tracing his jaw line gently, sending chills up and down his spine. He groaned again in the back of his throat, and she smiled inwardly.  
  
She pulled him up, and stood up with him, their lips never parting, and led him up the stairs to a room. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the scene before him: a large, candlelit room, in the center, a large, king size waterbed.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Mina-chan2 - Here you go! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
shelly - Yeah, I don't usually read about Pansy and Hermione being friends, but I guess I just got tired of hearing how much of a slut she is. I like to be different. Enjoy!  
  
Blue Rain1 - I agree with your opinion on Pansy, and I too am guilty of portraying her like that in my other stories. I'm glad you found that funny.I did, too!  
  
dirtee.B - Well, here it is!  
  
Serpent de feu - Well, I had to keep him in character, didn't I? He's softened up a bit, though, hasn't he (in this chapter, at least)?  
  
Apollonia2 - Yes, I can't wait either.just you wait until chapter 4 *evil grin* Enjoy!  
  
elfgirl - Thanks so much! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
SickGirl42 - Well, here's your answer.enjoy it!  
  
-=-=-  
  
A/N: OK I think we all know what's next, do we not? So if you don't like the whole.cough.sex stuff, just leave now. Don't even bother with this story. Hey.it's how you and me got here, isn't it? 


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: DETAILED SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! I don't want to receive any obnoxious comments on my lemon-ness, because the warning is right here.  
  
-=-=-  
  
-Last time on Hands Down-  
  
Her hand snaked behind his neck and found its way into his soft blond hair. As his tongue met hers, she dug her fingernails into his scalp, and he moaned softly in ecstasy.  
  
His hand found her waist, and pulled her on top of him. He ran his fingers through her gorgeous hair as their tongues danced wildly.  
  
Her soft hand fell upon his face, tracing his jaw line gently, sending chills up and down his spine. He groaned again in the back of his throat, and she smiled inwardly.  
  
She pulled him up, and stood up with him, their lips never parting, and led him up the stairs to a room. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the scene before him: a large, candlelit room, in the center, a large, king size waterbed.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Hermione led Draco to the bed, and they laid down heavily, their lips still connected. Draco's hands moved swiftly, stripping her of her dress. She was laying under him, clad only in a lacy black bra and panties.  
  
He caressed her stomach with strong, able hands, and she moaned softly. She had never been treated this way, touched this way.  
  
She slid her hands under Draco's shirt, running her fingers over his well- toned muscles. She slid them up to his chest, and slowly pulled his shirt above his head, and with a final tug removed it and tossed it to the floor. She moved her hands to his biceps, and ran them down his arms, and then back up again, going slowly.  
  
Draco growled and kissed her fiercely, hungrily. He wanted to taste Hermione again, taste her sweetness. He moved his lips from her soft mouth down to her jaw line, trailing kisses down to her neck. He nibbled softly on the sensitive skin below her earlobe, producing another moan from Hermione.  
  
He unhooked her bra, and his mouth went dry as his widened eyes took in her milky breasts. He cupped his hands beneath the orbs, massaging them gently, until Hermione emitted another groan of pleasure. "Draco, please!" she begged him.  
  
He continued to work her breasts, Hermione moaning the whole time. "Oh, Draco!" He loved hearing her voice saying his name like that, the way it rolled off her tongue. "Please, Draco!" she cried out.  
  
He swept down and took her erect nipple into his mouth, and suckled it, nipping it with his teeth gently. She moaned loudly, containing a scream of pleasure as he bruised her breast. He sucked hard, and then moved onto the other breast, doing the same as he had done only moments before, Hermione squirming in ecstasy. Her fingernails dug into his scalp as he used his warm tongue to caress her skin.  
  
Draco finished with her chest and propped himself up with his hands to look down at the girl below him, desire in his eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered before kissing her again.  
  
Hermione responded, kissing him hungrily. Her lithe fingers found his pants button, and she slowly undid it. After sliding the zipper down, she gently removed the pants, leaving him only in his boxers. She sat up and kissed him softly, moving down to his neck, nibbling firmly, before continuing down to his chest, kissing every part of him. Her hands followed her mouth, feeling his muscles. She sat back up, kissing him firmly on the mouth again.  
  
They fell back on the bed, and Hermione felt Draco's fingers creep down to her panties. He slipped them off gently, and delicately fingered her soft curls. Hermione gasped slightly at the sensation this simple action brought about.  
  
His fingers brushed over her sensitive nub, causing Hermione to moan. His fingers entered her slowly, and she felt nothing at first, only a slight tugging. As his second finger entered her, she spread her legs by instinct, letting him in. They felt around, finally touching the bundle of nerves he knew would send her wild.  
  
"Draco! Oh, Draco!" He continued to touch her, Hermione squirming in pleasure all the while. She held his head to her chest, moaning in bliss. He sucked her hardened nipples as she continued to moan, louder and louder. She screamed as she reached her peak, then fell back on the bed, sweat dripping from every pore.  
  
As she closed her eyes, Draco trailed kisses back up her stomach and began to fondle and caress her breasts once again, using both his mouth and his hands. She moaned softly, enjoying the simple pleasures he was bringing to her body.  
  
She lifted his head firmly and kissed him hard on the mouth. His tongue danced with hers as he continued to caress her body. He pulled away reluctantly, and asked in his quiet voice, "Are you ready?"  
  
Without hesitation, Hermione responded with a firm kiss. He positioned himself, and she wrapped her legs around his waste, making for an easier entry.  
  
He entered her slowly, and an expression of pain overtook Hermione's face. She winced, and looked up at Draco. Se saw the concern in his eyes, and after a moment, nodded. He entered her fully, then pulled out slowly. He waited a moment, then repeated himself, harder this time. As she opened her mouth to scream, he covered it with his and kissed her with a passion that neither had felt before.  
  
He began to thrust in and out, and soon Hermione was rocking with him. She entwined her fingers in his hair, and as he continued to thrust, she tightened her grip, screaming out in pleasure. She had never felt such bliss, such ecstasy.  
  
Hermione would have been convinced that she had died on gone to Heaven, had it not been for the sensations coursing through her body. She screamed out as she released.  
  
Draco's head reared back and he roared as he released himself into Hermione with a final thrust. Both fell back onto the bed, covered in sweat. He held Hermione close to him as they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Draco woke, only to find that Hermione was not in bed with him. He sat up quickly, looking around frantically. He sighed in relief when he saw her lone figure standing on the balcony, looking out at the rising sun, a bed sheet wrapped around her.  
  
He stood silently and tied the other sheet around his waist and walked over to where she stood. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist from the back and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey." Draco hugged her tighter.  
  
"Hey." Hermione turned her head slightly to kiss him softly.  
  
"Thank you." Draco looked slightly confused.  
  
"For what?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"For everything." Draco chuckled softly.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione kissed him again, smiling against his lips. She leaned back, arms still around his neck.  
  
"I love you." Draco looked startled.  
  
"What?" Hermione's face became pale.  
  
"I - I mean.Oh, my God." She turned away and ran back inside and out of the room. Draco was left standing alone on the balcony, frozen in shock.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Hermione sat in her conservatory*, tears streaming down her face. "Why, Hermione? Why did you have to go and ruin everything?" She leaned her head back against the wall and the salty tears fall.  
  
She looked over to the piano on her left. How long had it been since she'd last played? 4 years.maybe more. Nevertheless, she stood and sat on the piano bench, looking down at the ivory keys. White, black, white, black, white black.the pattern was infinite. "So organized," she whispered. "Why can't life be like that?"  
  
She placed her fingers on the keys and slowly began to play Fur Elise. It had been so long, but it was all coming back to her.  
  
She abruptly stopped, and tried to remember that other piece. That one by the Canadian singer.what was her name? Oh, yes.Celine Dion.  
  
*There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window*  
  
Kissing Draco.it had been heaven on earth.  
  
*There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust And I just knew my eyes were Drying up forever*  
  
Just being there with him.  
  
*I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made*  
  
Hermione continued to sing, trying to forget about last night, about her feelings.  
  
*But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And I hold you like that It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me*  
  
But it was impossible.it was too wonderful to forget.  
  
*It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Baby, Baby* But she'd have to, because she had ruined it.it was all over now, all because she said it.she didn't think.  
  
*If I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago But it's all coming back to me If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago But it's all coming back to me It's so hard to resist And it's all coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now*  
  
Every detail came flooding back to her, every moment of ecstasy.  
  
*But's all coming back There were those empty threats and hollow lies And whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even worse And so much deeper There were hours that just went on for days When alone at last we'd count up all the chances That were lost to us forever*  
  
Remembering made it hurt even worse.why Draco? Why her?  
  
*But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then*  
  
She was a Granger, and she could pull through this.she was an intelligent girl, and she was stronger than the hurt.  
  
*But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me*  
  
But the way he held her.  
  
*It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things we'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, Baby, Baby*  
  
The way he touched her.  
  
*When you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me When you see me like this And when I see you like that Then we see what we want to see All coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now*  
  
The way he said her name.  
  
*If you forgive me all this If I forgive you all that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me When you see me like this And when I see you like that We see just what we want to see Al coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now*  
  
She could forget if she wanted to.  
  
*It's all coming back to me now And when you kiss me like this It's all coming back to me now And when I touch you like that It's all coming back to me now If you do it like this It's all coming back to me now  
  
And if we...*  
  
But she didn't want to.  
  
Because she loved him.  
  
-=-=-  
  
RapprincessluvsRupertGri - Why, thank you very much! Enjoy this chapter, too!  
  
angel-dolphin1 - Short and to the point.thanks!  
  
Red Queen 1 - Glad to see how much you liked it! Well, here it is.enjoy!  
  
Extremely Bored - I get like that when I read a really great story, so I'm hoping it's the same for you.here's chapter 4 for you!  
  
Jess- Here you go! Hope you like it!  
  
-=-=-  
  
A/N: Don't say I didn't warn you! If I get any reviews commenting on the lemon-ness of this chapter, I'm going to be quite annoyed. I'm so glad to see so many of you like my story, and I'm pleased to see that the people leaving reviews are pretty consistent, which I'm taking as a sign that you're all enjoying it! And on a final note, this is not one of those stories that's based on "they had sex in a bed, then in a boat, then in a bathtub, then in the car, and then in. and blah blah blah." I welcome any other criticism, but not that. If I have a lemony chapter, there will be a warning at the top. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Last Time on Hands Down-  
  
Kissing Draco...it had been heaven on earth. Just being there with him.  
  
Hermione continued to sing, trying to forget about last night, about her feelings.  
  
But it was impossible...it was too wonderful to forget.  
  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Baby, Baby But she'd have to, because she had ruined it...it was all over now, all because she said it...she didn't think.  
  
Every detail came flooding back to her, every moment of ecstasy.  
  
Remembering made it hurt even worse...why Draco? Why her?  
  
But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then  
  
She was a Granger, and she could pull through this...she was an intelligent girl, and she was stronger than the hurt.  
  
But the way he held her...The way he touched her...The way he said her name...She could forget if she wanted to.  
  
But she didn't want to. Because she loved him.  
  
-=-=-  
  
Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express, a proud smile gracing her lips. She had been selected as head girl, but remembering her goal to show Hogwarts that she was more than the Know-It-All, she had turned it down.  
  
She often experienced moments of regret, but then remembered her goal, and was comforted.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" she called out, reaching her best friends. "How are you?"  
  
The two boys turned and smiled brightly at her. "Hermione? Wow, you've changed loads!"  
  
Hermione grinned broadly. "You, too!" she fibbed. Both boys had always been muscular, and they had reached their full height in the beginning of their sixth year, but it seemed the appropriate thing to say.  
  
She was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug, and before she could say anything, she was led into a compartment.  
  
The boys spilled the details of their summer, which revolved mostly around girls and Quidditch. After listening patiently, unbothered by the boys' conversation, Hermione smiled softly.  
  
"Well, I was offered Head Girl," she started.  
  
"Oye, that's wonderful, Herm!" Ron cried, squeezing her tightly.  
  
Harry nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Yeah! Let me see your badge!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "I didn't take it."  
  
Harry and Ron's faces fell at once, and they stared at her in shock. "What?" they demanded simultaneously.  
  
"Hermione, you've worked towards this your entire school career!" Harry reasoned.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I haven't. I've simply worked hard because I thought I should, and because that's what everyone expected. I've done some thinking over the summer, and I want to let Hogwarts get to know me for me, not my grades."  
  
An awkward silence filled the compartment. After several minutes, Ron spoke, and his newfound maturity shone through his words:  
  
"I understand, Hermione. You have grown up, and we never really looked past the books and grades and all. I, personally, think it's brilliant." He shook his head in awe. "Just bloody brilliant."  
  
Hermione chuckled, and Harry nodded. "I agree. You're two people closer to reaching your goal."  
  
Hermione beamed up at her friends, and they shared the first of many heartfelt group hugs.  
  
The opening of the compartment door interrupted them.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up, but Hermione's gaze remained fixed on her hands in her lap, knowing who it was.  
  
The deep voice confirmed her thoughts. "Potter, Weasley."  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said coldly, acknowledging the boy's presence.  
  
"Listen, I've come to settle the score," Draco said slowly. "Voldemort's done with, and there's no point in arguing with you any longer. Mind you, I still don't at all take any liking to you, but I figure it's our last year, so it'll work for the best."  
  
He looked to Harry, who nodded hesitantly. "All right."  
  
"I propose we just stay out of one another's way for the rest of the year, instead of all this arguing and fighting and such. I'll keep the remarks on the scar and the monetary status and the...heritage...down, if you put aside your predispositions about my family."  
  
Harry and Ron shared a look before nodding. "Agreed."  
  
The three boys shook on it, and Draco left the compartment, sliding the door shut quietly behind him.  
  
As Harry and Ron discussed the strangeness of Draco's proposal, Hermione's heart fell, saddened that Draco hadn't looked at her at all.  
  
"I don't miss him," she told herself strongly, but she knew that behind the strong façade, she was lying to herself.  
  
"What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked, waking her out of her reverie.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "It's fine and all, but proposals never do work out too well, do they?"  
  
-=-=-  
  
A/N: OK, it's been forever and a day, but I decided that I loved this story too much to let it go. You'll notice that I'm working on another story, too, and I'll be updating both as often as I can! I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
I'll also only be specifically responding to the reviews that go beyond "great chapter", because there are just so many of you! Thanks for all your dedication, and I hope you're still willing to bear with me!  
  
My lovely muse, the amazing Kathleen, has noted that it's a bit abrupt that Draco comes out with a proposal, and I do agree. However, there is a reason for this that will come out later on in the fic. Until then, sit tight, and remember...There is a method to the madness!  
  
-=-=-  
  
Erm...: Yeah, I know that Fire and Ice is usually associated with Ginny and Draco, but in this case, Fire refers to Hermione's fiery personality, and her passion for books and love, etc. And Draco has always been ice, duh.  
  
Dead Lenore: Thanks so much for the review. I never really did a lot of work on Salva Me, and I feel absolutely horrid. I did rewrite the first chapter, because I didn't like how I had written it, but I was a bit put off by lack of reviews. I am hoping to continue it soon, though. Thanks for the thoughtful, review, as well...I like that you were honest, and that you combined criticism with compliments.  
  
sapphire babe: Thanks for the compliments! I'm not sure about there being jealousy, but there will definitely be conflict. I mean, Harry and Ron are understanding, but not THAT understanding! And I totally agree with what you said about sec chapters...if there's fair warning, there's no reason for anyone to complain. But someone's going to anyway...it's a given. People are losers like that.  
  
simon#14: I have to say, when I first read your comment, I was fairly pissed off. I mean, any author would be: When someone implies that your fic has no plot, it's quite offending. However, I have decided not to use my well-planned, heated response, and to simply use good judgment. I CAN understand what you mean. I mean, full blown sex in the fourth chapter is a little out there. But there's a CONFLICT that ensues. I don't like the whole porn thing, so don't expect that. Just know that I do have a plot.  
  
CrazeePurpleMonkey: Yeah, DC is awesome, especially Hands Down! It's not going to be a song fic, bar the fourth chapter, because the song was fitting, but that was only that little part there. Thanks for the review!  
  
Serpent du feu: Don't worry, there's more sex to come (but not for a while).  
  
ali potter and LAZY: Here's the chapter...your reviews inspired me to write! Enjoy, and please continue to read! I know it's been a while!  
  
To all my other reviewers: Thanks for reading and taking the time to review! I know it's been forever, but I'm back! Read the A/N above for more details. I plan on emailing all of you, but until then, please keep reading! 


End file.
